


A harmless touch

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Passion, Smut, Strong Language, rough dark alley sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Undercover at a sport's bar. Sherlock and leather. Sherlock's beautiful hands touching her.Molly snaps.





	A harmless touch

She stares at his hands for almost the entire duration of their meal at the sport’s bar he’s dragged her to.  
  


_‘I need you to post as my lover. The case is a seven, could turn into a nine if we’re lucky. Sex trafficking ring. Leader likes to spend his nights at that bar. You’re his type. It will be fun.’_   
  


Pointing out that going as lovers ( _just say boyfriend and girlfriend, you knob!_ ) would be hindering if Sherlock planned to have this criminal make a pass at her were fruitless.

He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they entered and pulled her so close she could smell the leather of his jacket he wore as a disguise. He had also sleeked back his hair. Molly still couldn’t decide if it made him more or less hot. She adored his curls.

 

As they stood at the bar waiting for their drinks Sherlock had started caressing her neck, seemingly absentmindedly, watching whatever football game on the big tv.

 

His fingers, dear Lord in heaven. First only the tips playing with loose strands of her hair, brushing them away to tickle and brush over her sensitive skin relentlessly. Shiver after shiver ran through her, straight into her knickers and by the time the drinks arrived she had melted into a puddle of need.  
  


Seriously, she’d never been more aroused in her entire life, from such a harmless touch.  
  


Now her eyes were glued to those ridiculously sexy hands and her head was full of images of what these bad boys could do to her and where.

Gosh, there was such a need in her to touch them. The longer she stared, the more intense it got. It became harder and harder to restrain herself. She felt ridiculous…and so bloody aroused .

 

Curse Sherlock Holmes!

 

She shifted in her seat, trying to make the ache between her legs go away. Didn’t work.

 

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. His voice asking her if she was alright made her flinch.

“You look…odd.”

 

_That’s what sexual arousal looks like, idiot!_

 

One look into his face with the lifted eyebrow, his curious ocean eyes and his beautiful mouth just was too much.

 

She snapped.

 

Her fingers slid between his.

“Get me out of here, Sherlock.”

His eyes darted to their hands. His lips had parted at her touch. Confused, he looked back up.

“Why?”

Molly nearly growled.

“Because if you don’t I will fuck you right here in that chair.”

His eyes instantly darkened three shades, his pupils dialated. His fingers grasped hers.

 

“Now, Sherlock.”

 

He spurred into action. Within a minute they were out on the street, their fingers hooked into each other so tighly it hurt.

“Baker Street”, Sherlock panted, impatiently looking around to find a cab, dragging her along. As they were passing the small, creepy alley beside the bar, Molly made a decision.

Roughly she pulled on his hand, made him stop and stumble back to her.

She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket.

“Now. I need you now.”

A visible jolt rushed through her consulting detective and his eyes darted to the alley.

 

_Clever boy._

 

Her entire body was burning with lust and Molly finally let it take control.

She pounced him like a lioness, locking her legs around his waist and burying her hands in his greasy hair.

Sherlock groaned, panted against her mouth and stumbled into the dirty alley. There he pressed her against the wall and himself against her.

“I don’t have a condom”, he panted, his hot palms hastily running up her tights and underneath her short black skirt to grab her arse.

“Pill”, Molly merely replied, her concentration focused on opening this belt and those tight tight black jeans. Her fingers were clawing at leather, fabric and metal buttons until there FINALLY was enough room to snake her hand inside.

Letting out a ridiculously load groan when she grabbed him, Sherlock roughly tore her tights.

The sound made her even hornier and she hastily worked to free that thick hot length. Sherlock hissed when the cool breeze it him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him warm”, Molly grinned, rubbing that pleasently big cock.

“Fuck, Molly”, Sherlock gasped and pressed both hands next to her against the brick wall and his forehead against hers.

“I want to do this right,” he whispered desperately, “I want to make love to you, gently, show you how much I-”, she squeezed his cock and he groaned, then shook his head, “it shouldn’t happen like this. Not the first time, after so long…so fucking long.”

He kissed her then, hard and hungry, his hands cupping her face. Molly wound her arms around him, grasping his hair, kissing these soft, hot lips like there was no tomorrow, sucking the bottom one into her mouth and nipping at it until Sherlock groaned and pressed his cock where she needed it.

 

“Fuck me, Sherlock,” Molly panted, her entire body burning, “fuck me!”

“Molly…Molly…”

He was pushing against her, dry humping her. She was still wearing her knickers. They were drenched and sticking to her hot flesh - and in the bloody way.

  
It wasn’t enough. She needed him inside.

  
So she grasped his hair, jerked Sherlock’s head back so he’d look at her. She could barely see him in the dark.

“Sherlock, I need you. I want your big cock pounding me until I come. Then you can take me home and make love to me as sweetly as you want. But right now I need you to be rough. Can you do that for me, Sherlock Holmes?”

Their hot pants mingled as they stared at each other in the dark, the lights from the streets only a dot of light in their dark eyes.

Molly felt his hesitation and pulled at his hair.

 

“Or do I need to go and find someone who can?”

 

Of course she didn’t want to do that. There was no other man for her. He should know that. Maybe he did. But right now his mind was clouded with lust and his cock was freezing in the cold night air.

So jealousy and anger could rise their ugly heads and he grabbed her hair and pinned her hard against the wall.

 

“You’re mine”, he growled and kissed her, biting her lip hard enough to drive her crazy. “Mine!”

“Prove it”, Molly challenged and scratched her nails over his skull, grinning at him when he shivered.

 

Another growl left his throat. Then the sound of tearing fabric. Finally, her stupid knickers were out of the way.

 

A cool breeze hit her wet fanny, but the next second Sherlock slammed his cock into her.

Molly let out a scream that was pure bliss and satisfaction.

 

Sherlock took her rough and fast, exactly like she wanted it. His mouth sucked her skin, his teeth bit. His hands grabbed, bruised. His nails scratched.

And his cock, gosh his cock was thrusting deep and stretching wide.

 

Molly came too soon, she wanted this to never end, but her climax sent her to heaven and hell and back.

 

She was still trembling and clenching around him when Sherlock followed her, stifling his groans by pressing his open mouth against her bitten neck, pushing, pushing, giving her all he had to give.

 

***

 

The cab ride to Baker Street was silent. Molly was warm in his arms, the leather jacket awkwardly wrapped around her so she could feel his heat and his heartbeat against her breast. Sherlock’s lips were brushing back and forth along her hairline, leaving a tender kiss here and there.

His fingertips were in her neck again, caressing gently.

“You have to stop doing that,” Molly whispered against his throat, “or I’ll pounce you again.”

Her body was buzzing with satisfaction, but his fingers and the torn tights on her skin were turning her on yet again.

Sherlock chuckled and pursed his lips against her skin.

“No. First, I’ll make love to you. In my bed. Slowly. Thoroughly. Like I should have done years ago.”

Molly let out a sigh and cuddled into him.

“Fine”, she agreed, a content smile on her lips.

With another chuckle, Sherlock tilted her chin up.

They shared countless sweet, slow kisses, both their lips bitten and swollen.


End file.
